Foam
by hikaaxrii
Summary: AU - SasuSaku - Sebuah masalah yang rumit. Apa bisa selesai dengan secangkir kopi dengan foam? Ini masalah atau drama? / "Happy Valentine's day." / Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto


Gadis itu kembali menatap benda di hadapannya. Sebuah cangkir gelas keramik berwarna putih berisi cairan coklat gelap dengan foam putih di atasnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah udara panas yang berpendar di atas cangkir.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki itu dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku belum tahu jawabannya." respon gadis itu sambil menatap bola mata laki-laki yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Hn."

"..."

"Aku benci keheningan ini." ucap keduanya dalam hati.

"Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Otakku bilang kalau aku harus menolak, tetapi hatiku bilang kalau aku harus menerimanya. Di satu sisi, aku belum siap, tetapi di sisi lain, aku sudah cukup siap. Mengapa ada sebuah pilihan serumit ini." pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada ayah dan ibuku." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"... Dan mereka menolaknya lagi?" tanya Sakura terang-terangan.

"..." Sasuke diam.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, alasanku tidak siap adalah karena orang tuamu tidak setuju kepadaku. Mereka terang-terangan bilang kepadaku kalau aku bukan calon istri yang baik bagimu. Mereka bilang kau sempurna, sementara aku tidak sebanding denganmu." jelas Sakura sambil menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau harus membawa masalah ini lagi di saat keadaan sudah tenang? Hentikan bertanya "maukah kau menjadi istriku?" kalau keluargamu sendiri belum siap menerimaku." lanjut Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membesar-besarkan suatu masalah, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Nice shot, Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura langsung mentes mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan wajahnya memerah. Memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena kesal.

"Cukup sudah, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pulang!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil membawa tas dompet miliknya dan bangkit berdiri.

Semua pelanggan cafe menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke masih tenang dan memberi kode kepada Sakura untuk duduk. Tatapan mata Sasuke sedikit tajam dan jelas sedikit membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lepas." bisik Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra." ucap Sasuke lagi dengan penekanan dan genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya semakin erat. Jelas ini membuat Sakura terkejut.

Karena tidak ingin pelanggan cafe merasa tidak nyaman dengan drama yang bukan drama yang sedang mereka lakukan, Sakura pun kembali duduk di sofa. Sasuke pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan menghela nafas pendek.

"Kau menyebalkan." bisik Sakura sambil terisak. Sakura merasa sangat kesal karena ia tidak bisa marah maupun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Emosi yang tak terbendung dan dipaksa untuk dibendung menyebabkan air mata Sakura tak berhenti menetes.

Kembali hening lagi di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya seperti terlihat frustasi karena tidak tahu jalan penyelesaian dari masalah yang mereka alami. Sakura yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pun mengambil cangkir gelas miliknya dan meneguk cairan yang terdapat di dalamnya. Selesai meneguk cairan, Sakura meletakkan cangkir kembali ke posisi semula.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan melihat segumpal foam menempel di bibir manis Sakura. Sakura berniat menghapus foam yang menempel dengan tisu, tetapi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu berita gembira." ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terbata karena gugup dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ayah ibuku sudah menerimamu sejak awal. Aku hanya minta tolong kepada mereka untuk berpura-pua menolakmu." lanjut Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura terdiam dan bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Rasanya sulit untuk Sakura memahami apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Apa maksud-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan sebuah ciuman. Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan sayang kepada calon istrinya. Sakura yang dicium tiba-tiba pun mengikuti ritme yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia membalas ciuman laki-laki yang disayanginya sambil memeluk leher Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan, akhirnya mereka menyudahinya. Segumpal foam di bibir Sakura menempel di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat foam yang menempel dan memasang senyum menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Rasanya manis." goda Sasuke.

"U-uh..." gerutu Sakura dengan wajah merona sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Ah iya, jangan pikir dengan ciuman bisa menyelesaikan segala hal yang baru kita permasalahkan." kata Sakura sok tegas agar Sasuke tidak menggodanya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa ciuman tadi cukup. Kau saja sudah berhenti menangis dan mengeluh." goda Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum puas melihat gadis yang dicintainya merona.

"Ugh. Hentikan godaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke dan jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi sebelum kita berciuman." pinta Sakura sedikit frustasi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi permintaan Sakura sambil tertawa puas.

"Sasu-"

"Congratulation Sasuke Sakura!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba yang memasuki cafe dan berteriak keras.

"Naruto, belum saatnya berteriak." ucap Hinata pelan kepada Naruto.

"Laki-laki ini berisik sekali." keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau juga berisik." kata Temari kepada Shikamaru.

"Wah, tak kusangka Sasuke ada ide seperti ini." kata Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan iri sekaligus senang.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi seramai ini? Ada acara apa ini?" tanya Sakura kebingungan karena melihat seluruh temannya memasuki cafe yang ia dan Sasuke tempati.

"Sasuke, ini kena-" Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dan membuka kotaknya.

Sebuah cincin berwarna perak bertahtakan emas putih di atasnya.

"Sasuke..." ucap Sakura sambil terisak karena haru.

"Kami berdua dari awal sudah menyetujuimu, Sakura. Kami hanya disuruh Sasuke untuk berpura-pura tidak menyukaimu. Maafkan ucapan kami yang melukai hatimu." ucap ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sasuke. Di samping kedua orang tua Sasuke juga terdapat kakak Sasuke yang tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dan semuanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura sambil mengangguk dan menyemangati Sakura.

"Will you marry me and be the one for me?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sakura menatap balik Sasuke sambil meneteskan air matanya. Senyum terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Terima! Terima!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Terima, Sakura-chan!" teriak Rock Lee.

"Dengan senang hati, Sasuke." jawab Sakura sambil terus menangis. Sasuke memasangkan cincin yang ada di kotak merah ke jari manis Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah memesan tempat di jari manismu dengan cincin ini. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menempatinya." ucap Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf karena aku meminta orang tuaku berpura-pura seperti itu." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"U-uh. Aku kesal padamu! Tapi kali ini kumaafkan." bisik Sakura masih terisak.

"Kalau aku tidak begini, kejutanku tidak akan mengejutkanmu." bisik Sasuke lagi sambil mencium kening Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang menerima ciuman kening dari Sasuke.

Keluarga Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum senang melihat anak-anak mereka berpelukan erat dan saling mencintai. Sementara itu, teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura saling bersorak sorai dan bersiul melihat kemesraan mereka.

"I love you, Sasuke. Kutunggu kau dengan tuxedo."

"I love you too, Sakura. Kutunggu lau juga dengan gaun pengantinmu dan bersanding di sampingku. Ah iya, Sakura..."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

" Happy Valentine's day."

==========Foam END

A/N : Senangnyaaaa bisa nulis fic ini! Awalnya tulisan ini engga jelas mau dibawa kemana. Baiknya Sasuke x OC atau SasuSaku, tapi akhirnya saya pilih SasuSaku.

Awalnya bingung mau dibawa kemana plot ceritanya, tapi entah kenapa saya ada ide untuk buat cerita mengenai foam dan cangkir putih. Saya biarkan tulisannya mengalir daaan jadi begini haha

Maafkan ke-OOC-annya. Udah berusaha direduksi tapi begini jadinya. Selamat menikmati fic ini ^ ^ mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.


End file.
